Space Oddity
You scramble to free Tom while Jody tries to remain professional Cast * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Tom De Luca * Maxine Myers * Kytan Plot Their Eyes Have All Rotted Away Trapped in the service station, Tom is just about holding it together. The rest of the team run through plans of action that don't include disintegrating the V-Type zoms *and* Tom. Trees Behind The Black Barn Sam and Jody suggest using the nearby digger to rescue Tom, but there are no keys to start it. There is a zombie who looks like a digger driver though, so you head towards the zom. Get Back To The Digger Jody talks Tom through his ordeal, as you sneak up behind the zombie driver, shoot it, and grab the keys. The noise has drawn attention however, so you'll have to get back to the digger quickly. Permission Granted Tom has found a solution to the V-Type problem; setting off a grenade that will take him and the zombies out. After a struggle, Maxine starts the digger, just as Jody and Tom agree he'll only set off the grenade if the zombies get in. A Rendezvous To Get To Using the digger to pull down a metal wall, finally, and much to everyone's relief, you free Tom. There's still a meeting to get to though, so you head off immediately. And Like, Run As you approach the manor house for your meeting Tom starts cracking jokes, reassuring everyone he's definitely recovered. You're welcomed inside by a very chilled out patient. Is That... Kytan!? Once inside the very plush manor house, you're taken through to meet the boss. Everyone's surprised when that turns out to be Kytan! S06E11 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: So yeah, we’ve got seven V-type zoms trapped inside that mall with Tom. He’s cornered in the newsagent’s. Uh, there’s a metal grill protecting him, but the zoms are pulling at it. Some of them have pulled fingers off, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping them. The grill won’t keep them out for long. Five and Maxine, you’re safe outside the mall. You’re clear of zoms at the moment, right? MAXINE MYERS: There are a few shamblers around. Nothing too threatening. JODY MARSH: Tom, how are you holding up? TOM DE LUCA: I’m – situation under control, Commander. Apologies for the temporary loss of… of… JODY MARSH: It’s fine, babe. You’re doing well. We’re going to get you out of there. MAXINE MYERS: The V-types can be killed. It just requires total dismemberment or disintegration. A bomb would do it, but, uh… TOM DE LUCA: It would kill me, too. Sometimes blue-on-blue kills are unavoidable. JODY MARSH: We’re not killing anyone! SAM YAO: Anyway, we don’t actually have a bomb, so, you know. MAXINE MYERS: Five and I could open the doors, try to lure them out… JODY MARSH: Too risky. Those zoms are faster than your normal shambler, and if any of them get away from us, it’ll endanger innocent civilians. Come on, guys! We need options! MAXINE MYERS: There’s got to be something useful nearby. Five and me can take a look around. JODY MARSH: Good. Be systematic. Five, you run sweeps of the east side. Maxine, you take the west. TOM DE LUCA: Their eyes, Jody. Their eyes have all rotted away. Do they see when they look at me through those eyes? SAM YAO: Go, guys! And hurry. JODY MARSH: Okay, guys. I’ve cut Tom out of the comms link for now. Sam’s keeping an ear on him, but I don’t think it’ll help him to hear. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah. He’s going to be fine, Jody. JODY MARSH: No, he isn’t! He’s stuck in a cage surrounded by zoms, and everyone he trusts has abandoned him. That’s – that’s trigger central for Tom! He might seem better these days, but he spent years rotting alone in that cell in Algeria. That’s – that’s not something you get over! We’ve got 5, 10 minutes tops before he completely falls apart. So tell me what you’ve found, guys. MAXINE MYERS: I’m really sorry, Jody. There’s nothing. The gas station’s out of gas, so we won’t be incinerating them, and the stores are all stripped bare. JODY MARSH: No, wait. I can see you on cams. You’re right by that digger you passed earlier. We could use that! MAXINE MYERS: I thought that, too, but the keys are missing. There’s no way to start it. JODY MARSH: There has to be something! MAXINE MYERS: We’ll keep looking. SAM YAO: Hey, Jody, look at camera number five. You see that zom in the olive green overalls? The one with the logo of a tree on the back. MAXINE MYERS: That’s the same logo they’ve got on the digger. JODY MARSH: You think he could have been the driver? SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Well, I mean, maybe. Oh, it’s got to be worth a shot. Five, you’re nearest. That zom’s to the left of you, in the copse of trees behind the black barn. Run! SAM YAO: You’re nearly there, Five! Run around the back of that barn, and you’ll have a clean shot at that zom. Once it’s down, you can dig out the keys from its overalls. TOM DE LUCA: There are no keys. When a cell locks, it doesn’t open. I’m still locked up, aren’t I? I had such a lovely dream that I escaped. And now I’ve woken up, and I’m still here. JODY MARSH: No, baby. That’s a dream you used to have when you were in Algeria. You told me about it one night, and I… You’re not in Algeria, Tom. You’re free! And we’re going to get you out. You just need to hold on a bit longer. TOM DE LUCA: I can’t! I can’t! gasps I can’t. JODY MARSH: Snap out of it, soldier! TOM DE LUCA: Jody? JODY MARSH: You’re going to be okay. Five and Maxine aren’t going to let anything happen to you. And I’m going to take care of you, I promise! TOM DE LUCA: People make promises. They promise they’ll come back for you, but they never do. They leave you behind to rot. JODY MARSH: Not this time, babe. You’re never getting left behind again. Now breathe. In and out, the way we practiced. TOM DE LUCA: Yes. Yes. Breathe! Yes. JODY MARSH: Concentrate on your breaths. Don’t think about anything else. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four… SAM YAO: Five, you’re in range! Take the shot! gunshot JODY MARSH: It’s not going down! Oh God, it must be one of the V-types! SAM YAO: No, that was just its momentum. Look, it’s falling. It’s down. Quickly, Five! Find those keys. And don’t, you know, get any zombie goo on you while you’re looking. rustles, keys jingle JODY MARSH: You’ve got them! Oh, thank God! growl SAM YAO: Yeah, but some of his friends aren’t looking too happy with you. Get back to the digger, Five. Run! MAXINE MYERS: Five, quick! Throw me those keys. jingle JODY MARSH: Tom, how are you holding up? TOM DE LUCA: I’m fine, darling. I’ve figured it out. SAM YAO: We’re nearly there, Tom. As soon as that digger gets moving, we’re going to pull the back wall off that newsagent’s and get you out of there. Maxine, why isn’t the digger moving? MAXINE MYERS: I can’t get it started! There’s gas in there. I can see it on the meter, but – sighs Start, damn you! TOM DE LUCA: Don’t worry, Control. That won’t be necessary. I’ve got the situation in hand. JODY MARSH: In hand? Have you found a way out? TOM DE LUCA: Affirmative. I have a grenade ready. SAM YAO: A grenade’s not going to fit through the holes in that grill. JODY MARSH: He knows that. Tom, you don’t have to do that. We’re coming for you. You’re not alone. TOM DE LUCA: I’m always alone. It’s all right, Jane. I understand now. You had to leave me. It was always going to happen. I always end up back here, always. I escape, and then I come back, time after time after time. I have to stop the clock. Just pull the pin, and it will all be over. JODY MARSH: No, Tom, please! TOM DE LUCA: It’s for the best. For everyone. JODY MARSH: No! No, it isn’t! It isn’t the best for me! TOM DE LUCA: Jody? JODY MARSH: You can’t kill yourself. It’s not fair! It’s – it’s selfish! What about me, Tom? What about leaving me alone? Please don’t abandon me! TOM DE LUCA: Oh. Oh, no. I can’t abandon you. That’s mission protocol – we never leave anyone behind. MAXINE MYERS: It started! SAM YAO: Oh, bloody hell. My heart can’t take this. Okay, Maxie, you drive it over to the mall. Five, take the chains in the back and attach them to the outside wall of the newsagent’s. It’s a metal prefab, so it should all come out in one piece. Fix the other end to the digger, and Maxine can pull it off. The zoms will still be trapped behind the grill. TOM DE LUCA: They’re going to be here soon. In event of zombie ingress, permission to detonate the grenade, Commander? JODY MARSH: It’s not going to happen, Tom. We’ll get there in time. Five, please run! collapses SAM YAO: And it’s down! TOM DE LUCA: You. You came for me? MAXINE MYERS: Leave no man behind. TOM DE LUCA: Jody? JODY MARSH: I’m here, babe. SAM YAO: Yeah, and those V-types are nice and safe behind that grating. JODY MARSH: Well, you’ve got a rendezvous to get to. All of you. MAXINE MYERS: On our way. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s your target up ahead, the manor house at the top of that gravel drive. Veronica will be with you soon. She headed off once we knew you’d got hold of the equipment they wanted. MAXINE MYERS: Is there a house under all that ivy, or is it just a solid cube of ivy? TOM DE LUCA: I can see light shining through. Probably windows. SAM YAO: Or maybe a portal to a hell dimension. Is it possible this rehab center’s being run by Zuul? TOM DE LUCA: Or Pinhead? SAM YAO: A joke! That was a joke! It was a joke, right? JODY MARSH: laughs Yes, Sam. Tom wasn’t actually suggesting this place is being run by demons. SAM YAO: No, no, I know. It’s just, well, jokes are a good sign. TOM DE LUCA: I’m fine now, Sam. I’m sorry I worried you all. JODY MARSH: But you held it together, babe, even when it got really bad. TOM DE LUCA: I suppose I did, didn’t I? JODY MARSH: Yeah! I’m dead proud of you. PATIENT: Hey! SAM YAO: Well, looks like you got company. There’s a guy running towards you from that house-stroke-hell portal. PATIENT: Are you the Abel dudes? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, we’re the, uh, the dudes. PATIENT: And you brought the new parts for the destressinator? MAXINE MYERS: If you mean these games consoles, then yeah. PATIENT: Cool. Cool! The boss can’t wait to see you. He’s like, busy, so he couldn’t come out himself. But he said to take you to him straight away, and he never does things straight away, so it must be super important. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, good. PATIENT: Come on, follow me. And uh, like, run! SAM YAO: Wow, that place is posh. Some of those vases must be worth a fortune. MAXINE MYERS: I can’t say the same for the paintings. laughs Is that a crayon drawing of Bruce Lee? PATIENT: Talking to the voices in your head? Cool. Cool. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, no. I’m talking to Sam on the - PATIENT: The boss says it’s like, healthy to talk to the voices. Or not. You can ignore the voices. Whatever you like. Like, he’s all copacetic. TOM DE LUCA: The boss sounds like a very relaxed person. PATIENT: Oh, he is. He’s like, the most relaxed. He’s just through here. Hey, boss! Your friends are here! KYTAN: Hey, guys! SAM YAO: Is that - ? MAXINE MYERS: Kytan. KYTAN: I’m so glad that you could come. Category:Mission Category:Season Six